In gastrointestinal endoscopy where flexible endoscopes are used, foreign bodies or pieces of tissue are usually secured by means of a grasping instrument such as a forceps or snare applied through the working channel of the flexible endoscope and are removed from the body by withdrawing the entire endoscope. In various cases also plural objects may be present in the intestinal tract, for instance subsequent to an endoscopic piecemeal mucosal resection where the surface mucosal layer of the wall of the intestinal tract (mucosa) is cut off in several pieces. Such cases would necessitate a repeated withdrawal and re-insertion of the flexible endoscope, since usually only one working channel is available for retrieval.